


Unique Movie Choice

by ashleyerwinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, That's it, and basically, but dean has the porno, cas rents a porno, human!AU, so dean comes back WITH the porno, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyerwinner/pseuds/ashleyerwinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dean, are you hitting on me over a porn rental?” Castiel asks.<br/>“I think I am, yeah."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unique Movie Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I just... I needed to get out of my severe lack of writing. Fluffy??? i love you enjoy xox

Castiel nervously maneuvers through the shelves of DVDs in the movie rental store, gathering the courage to make his way over to the XXX-rated movies. He grabs a few as he’s walking, not really paying much attention to the names of them, feeling his heart race as people glance at him, as if they know exactly what perverse thing he’s about to do.

Biting his lip, he looks around the store as he makes his way over to the porn section, quickly grabbing the closest porn video he can, and quickly turning around and heading for the register. The man behind the counter raises an eyebrow at his choice in pornography (which is embarrassingly named ‘Buttman and Throbbin’ meet the Poker’), and he goes back into the back to find copies of the movies to give him.

Castiel relaxes for a moment as he waits for the man to come back, but his heart races up again when the man comes back with a peculiar expression on his face.

“It seems we’re out of the, uh, copy of your… unique movie choice. Which is strange, considering that this is probably the worst in the series. Have you seen the other two or-?”

“No, I haven’t, I, um, you know what, I’ll just put it back, it’s okay-“ Castiel stammers, but the man is picking up the phone.

“You know what, the last guy who checked this out is actually late bringing it back, I’ll call him, he’s a total regular here, nice dude, he’ll swing by and drop it off-“

“Oh, please, no that’s too much trouble, I can come back later-“ But Castiel’s protests die in vain, because the phone is ringing, and from what he can hardly hear from the other end of the line, this ‘nice dude’ is on his way with the movie.

This is exactly why Castiel was so nervous to come do it. He stands to the side of the counter and curses his inability to deal with the porn that’s available to him on the computer, and waits for this guy to show up so he can get the fuck out of this horrible situation.

He’s read the synopsis for _Flubber_ 97 and a half times by the time he hears the door jingle open and the boy behind the counter go “Dean-oooo!”. He turns around half-expecting some sweaty, balding guy with a lecherous look about him, and is shocked to find a built, handsome man with joyful, sparkling green eyes.

About the time Castiel realizes he’s open-mouthed staring at this man, he also realizes this man, _Dean_ , is offering his hand to shake. How peculiar.

“Dean Winchester,” Dean introduces himself, chuckling lightly, and Castiel grabs his hand and momentarily forgets his own.

“Castiel Novak,” he finally chokes out, and Dean keeps smiling at him, his eyes sparkling like he couldn’t find a more enjoyable thing to do with his free time.

“So, Buttman and Throbbin’,” Dean says, and Castiel is hit with the overwhelming embarrassment of this whole thing. Dean is here with a _porno_ , and not just a porno, a ridiculously named porno with a terrible, horrible name. Castiel chokes on his answer, feeling heat rise up his neck, burning the tips of his ears with pink.

“I, uh –“ Castiel responds, and Dean interrupts him.

“Have you seen the first two?” Dean asks. Castiel can’t believe this. Are they really making conversation about this?

“I didn’t realize I needed to see the first two to understand the main concept of this… plot.” Castiel responds, and Dean full out laughs, his body hunching over and shaking with the force of it. Castiel is transfixed on his entire personality coming through. He’s never seen a person like Dean before. So… lively. So interesting. Castiel finds himself laughing along.

“You’re one hell of a guy, Cas,” Dean says, and Castiel’s body thunders with approval. He doesn’t give Cas time to respond, which is a relief, because if he had, he probably would have said something stupid, like ‘I love you’, or ‘I’d like to trace the contours of your mouth with my tongue’, which are both pretty strong statements for a first meeting.

“Well, Cas, if you’d like to see the first to for _plot’s sake_ ,” Dean says, a smile widening on his face. “I actually own those two.” Castiel flushes red.

“Dean, are you hitting on me over a porn rental?” Castiel asks, and Dean does his full-body laugh again, his eyes resting on Cas’ with sincere affection.

“I think I am, yeah,” Dean says, and Castiel can’t help the smile that spreads across his face.

“How do you feel about a movie marathon?” Cas asks, and now it’s Dean’s turn to turn pink with embarrassment.

“I’d say let’s get the hell out of here, then,” Dean replies, and before Castiel even registers what’s happening, they’re walking briskly down the street.

Maybe this wasn’t the worst situation after all.


End file.
